Spirit Detectives Vs Gregory House
by Twin-Insanity
Summary: Kurama and Hiei get letters from Dr. Cuddy to come down to The Clinic and from there on in, it's the Reikai Tentai against the regular staff while trying to save few lives in the process! Cross over between YYH & House
1. Lovely Letter

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hello all loyal readers! Trenity170 and I have teamed up to write this cool fanfic! A cross-over between……………… Yu Yu Hakusho and House! Awesome!

Trenity170: Help me! I'm being held captive in her basement!

Sabriel: --sighs-- It's not that bad and you know it Tren.

Trenity: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Sabriel: --whips out trademark mallet and knocks her out cold, then sighs-- Great. Now _I'm_ stuck doing the disclaimer... --sighs-- Neither Trenity170 nor I own House or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue us because all we are are broke little otakus. Onto the fic.

Trenity: . Oro...

(((Ningenkai, aka the Human Realm: Kurama's Home)))

:-:A young red haired teen ran up the steps of his home, stopping for a moment at the red front door to fish his keys from his pocket. He had obviously just returned from school, for although the sun was close to setting on the near-summer day, he wore a maroon uniform with gold trim and an old-fashioned leather backpack hung lazily over one shoulder. He pulled the silver colored key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock quickly, shifting the weight of the books and boxes on his arm to easily rebalance himself as he unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot. "Mother, I'm home," he called out, setting his armload on the hall table and locking the door behind him.

:-:Solid oak lined the entry hallway, while mahogany lined the doorways off to the right and left. The redhead walked into the house with ease, setting his backpack of books and finished schoolwork on the ground under the table. "Mother?" he called out again, his exquisite hearing unable to detect a sound inside the house. His voice rang gently like velvet; soft, kind, and tenor. He spoke almost as if he had been raised in the Old World, quietly with serenity and humility, but the expression on his face lightened from concern to relief when he saw the note on the kitchen table. He walked over graciously, his frame swaying slightly with grace as dancers' would, picked the note from the oak silently, and read to himself its contents.

:-:_Suichi,_ the letter read, _I had to leave again for a business trip with your stepfather. We won't be back for a couple of days, but I made sure to leave the phone number of where we shall be staying, as well as the address in this note. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but we were a little late in leaving and I knew you had after-school activities planned. Take care now Suichi, I'll call you tonight. Mom_

:-:The young man smiled slightly at the note before folding it back up and placing it on the table again next to the rest of the mail. This he picked up as well, filing through it for the mere fun of it until he saw a white envelope, completely blank but for his birth name _Suichi Minamino_. Curious, he picked the letter opener off the table, slit the wax seal gently, and read the letter on the inside quickly. After a moment, he placed the letter on the table thoughtfully and sat in one of the table's matching chairs, pondering about his new situation.

(((Hiei's Home Ningenkai)))

:-:The door to a condo, still white although the tenant had been living there for at least two years, opened silently, appearing just behind it a small young man looking to be anywhere between twelve and eighteen. His attire consisted of a black denim jacket, pants of the same fabric and design, and a plain black T-shirt. He reached down and took off his boots, black leather and mecha, carefully balancing the groceries he carried in his left arm. "Randi," he called out calmly, his ruby eyes scanning the front room as he walked in. "I'm going to make dinner in about ten minutes."

:-:He walked silently into the kitchen, which like the rest of the house was completely sterile-looking, and placed the groceries on the counter as an onyx-haired young girl ran in, hardly older and only two inches taller than the five foot one inch boy. "Hiei-sama," she said, smiling slightly in what seemed to be relief and joy, "welcome home."

:-:"Hn," the teen replied, running a hand through his black hair, the tips a dark blue. A bandana covered his brow, over which a smatter of white hair clashed with the rest of his normal black and he glanced at the young lady before putting away his groceries and taking out what he needed for dinner. "What would you like to eat?" he asked quietly. "I chose last night."

:-:"Anything is fine with me, Hiei-san," the girl replied, her clear violet eyes looking over the mail in her hands. She stopped for a moment, confused, before the young man caught her look. "Hm? What is it?" he asked, taking the mail from her.

:-:A white envelope with only his human alias _Hiei Yukaito_ written on its front sat in his hand gently before he flipped it over and slipped it open with ease. A piece of parchment was the only thing occupying the envelope, and this he unfolded and read, his roommate waiting patiently for him to finish. The letter read as such;

_Dr. Yukaito,_

:-:_It has come to our attention that you are a very skilled oncologist, especially relating to matters of genetic sorts. We of the American Medical Association (AMA) recognize your outstanding ability and politely ask that you lend your talents and abilities to a well-known New Jersey clinic in correlation to one Dr. Gregory House, MD._

:-:_Thank you very much for your time. We graciously await response and/or arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_American Medical Association  
(in correlation to Dr. Carver, MD)_

:-:The young man frowned slightly; concentration, concern, or perhaps even curiosity depicted there in his own way. The young lady in the room looked concerned as he lowered the letter, still in thought. "Hiei-san?" she asked again. The young man shook his head, smirking slightly.

:-:"Randi," he replied slowly and deliberately, "I do believe that I am going to America." The young woman smiled energetically and nodded. "I'll get your bag and briefcase," she rushed, hurrying from the room as the dark teen glanced over the letter and shook his head, alighting the thick paper instantly in a blue and red flame.

((Reikai, aka the Spirit Realm; Underworld Gates))

:-:"Lord Koenma, I really don't think that this is a good idea!" A young boy hardly over three looked up at the blue haired ferry girl over his stack of paperwork, then smiled. "Why is that Botan?" he asked calmly, straightening the papers.

:-:"Because neither Hiei nor Kurama are very pleasant when you make them mad!" the ferry girl replied, her fuschia eyes wide with fear. "Are you sure toying with them like this is wise?" The toddler shrugged and began his paperwork again. "Not really," he answered back through the pacifier in his mouth. "But at least they'll be out of our way for a few days. Yusuke and Kazuma have been wanting a vacation, remember? And besides; the dimwits may actually learn something from the Spirit Healers we have there. So relax, okay?" He then looked up with a rather wicked grin for such a young face.

:-:"Besides, who can prove we sent the letters?"

(((Authoress' Notes)))

AbhorsenSabriel87: Well, I guess that's it for this chapter.

Trenity170: --wakes up-- My head hurts... -.-U

Sabriel: -.-U Yes Tren. I know it does. Read and respond before she realizes where she is again readers...

Trenity: --looks around in confusion-- Where am I, Sabs?

Sabriel: -.-U Hurry.


	2. Doging Duty

Alright! This is me, Trenity170 typing up a chapter for the odd story my friend has concocted. Supposedly I'm cynical, so that makes me good at being House… I guess… Any who, here we go…

Gregory House was almost free. One foot out the automatic sliding door, the other just about to follow, yes, he was almost free. But the keyword there is _almost_.

"HOUSE!"

As soon as he heard his name he froze for a brief second and in that moment his doom was written. Trying his hardest to make it look like he didn't hear the frightening noise he kept his stony gaze ahead of him.

"HOUSE! Don't you dare take another step! Get back here!"

The voice was calling at him again and he groaned, gritting his teeth as he turned slowly, facing his doom. His eyes darted quickly away from it but he had made eye contact… it knew he was doomed.

"Did you think you could leave without finishing up those three hours of Clinic duty you still owe me?"

The person who was nagging him was Doctor Cuttie. One hand rested on her hip, the other was clenched in a fist, her knuckles nearly glowing. The toe of one shoe was beating a tattoo in the tile floor of the walk- in clinic.

"No… me? Try to get out of clinic duty? Do you really not know me that well?" he asked incredulously. She just smiled back, not in any way amused.

"Very funny, just get in there!" She nearly cried out, pointed one manicured finger at the doors of the clinic. Bored, House looked over at where she was pointing. Sitting on the chairs outside the rooms were various sick people, most of whom were coughing.

"Don't you know it's rude to point?"

"Listen, just do these THREE SHORT HOURS and you'll be done with Clinic duty for the ENTIRE WEEK!"

"Hm… fascinating!"

"What?" Dr. Cuttie was suddenly taken aback by his outburst of "fascinating" and looked over at him, confused.

"I didn't know you could control time! You can make hours shorter! How about days?" he asked her, his fake enthusiasm wearing at her patience. It was only seconds later that she noticed that he was already making a break for the door, popping a pill into the mouth to be ground to oblivion.

"He… escaped…" she trailed off, watching him head off on his way to his car.

"He'll do that," an amiable voice said behind her.

"Ah! Doctor Wilson, just the man I wanted to see… I'll have to deal with House later," she muttered the last part off darkly then looked over at him, smiling.

"Hm? Why exactly do you want to see me?"

"I'm going to be bringing a few more people to help out House and the Clinic," she explained, leaning up against the check-in counter, watching House drive away.

"Did you talk to House about this? ... 'course not," he muttered the last part off, his eyes lingering a bit longer on the cute blonde nurse that walked by. Indeed, just a bit too long for a married man.

"I was going to talk to him but," she waved her hand to where House was.

"He pulls his disappearing act. Well, all I have to say is one thing… God rest their sorry souls," Wilson muttered, picking up a manila folder and looking it over. After tucking it under his arm he walked off, wondering just who Dr. Cuttie was bringing in, and just how House would deal with it…

In all truth, the act of dodging clinic duty was the perfectly normal for House. Considering it a waste of his not-so-valuable time… in truth it was.

-Sorry to make this chappy so short, but I've had the worst cast EVER of writers block! Next chappy I'll be forced to write… I PROMISE there will be more House, and even more Smart-Ass comments! Thanks again, and please, review. Now… to watch my recorded episodes of House… heh… .


	3. Too Many Doctors

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hello again readers! Apparently, y'all like this fic, so I think we're going to continue it! --smiles--

Trenity170: --nods-- Apparently.

Sabriel: As you can see, this time, I'm in control this chappie, so expect some randomness and lame comments since I write like crap.

Trenity: --sighs-- Here we go again... Sabs, you write just fine. Now move on already.

Sabriel: --sighs-- Fine. Responses at the end, and here we go...

((Ningenkai: New Jersey International Airport))

---"Cool!" Kurama and Hiei stepped off the plane in the American airport, directly behind their two rather excited human companions. Both were about sixteen with brown eyes, the smaller with slicked back black hair and the taller sporting tightly curled orange-red hair. Both seemed immensely excited about being in another country, especially America of all places. In case you're wondering, dear readers, it was in fact the shorter of the two who had spoken, and his name is Yusuke Urameshi, the first of this unusual group to become a Reikai Tentai. The other ningen's name was Kazuma Kuwabara, the last of the group to join and definitely the dumbest. In case you're wondering, also, why these two came along on this invitation extended exclusively to Kurama and Hiei, it's because they found out about it somehow and promptly asked if they could come as well. Kurama, not being one to put them out, said yes, and Hiei made his pessimistic addition that they would have to front for their own plane tickets and passports. Because Koenma did so gladly (gee, we wonder why... -.-U), the four spent the last twenty hours on a jet plane to New Jersey. "This is so awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed again, gazing in wonder out over the Garden State from the huge glass windows of the loading dock. "We're in America! This rocks!"

---"Calm down you two," Kurama said gently, smiling as he grabbed the two ningens and pulled them over to the baggage claim, Hiei directly behind them. As soon as they retrieved their bags from the seemingly-never-ending-conveyor-belt-of-doom, the four maneuvered their way among the other tourists to the waiting area for their ride to the hotel and later the hospital that Kurama and Hiei would be working at for the next few weeks. "So, who are we waiting for?" Kuwabara asked for the hundredth time since they left Japan.

---"We're waiting for someone named Dr. Chase to pick us up," Kurama explained tirelessly... once again. "He should be here shortly, so just relax and be patient." This comment/idea lasted all of about two minutes before Yusuke decided to speak.

---"Say, what are you two doing working at a hospital anyway, let alone one in America?" he asked suddenly, as if the question had magically popped into his head. "I mean, they flew you two in from Japan free of charge and... do you guys even know what you're doing here?" Hiei looked over at the dark-haired ningen, a bored expression essentially slapped onto his young features. "We're here on behalf of Dr. House," he explained, annoyance and contempt dripping from his voice. "All the hospitals in the area are shorthanded for the moment and they need the best."

---"The best?" Kuwabara interjected. "The best at what? What exactly are you guys going to do? Kurama's still in high-school and you just kill people. You don't have any medical training." Now highly annoyed with the ningen (and just about ready to rip Kazuma's tongue out), Hiei glared rather darkly at the copper-haired teen. But before he could respond to the _possibly_ unintentional insult, another voice cam from behind them, speaking in English.

---"Excuse me," he asked, causing Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama to look in his direction as Hiei turned around. "Are you the four from Japan I'm supposed to pick up?" The man spoke with a British accent, although it did appear that he had been in the states for a while. He stood slightly shorter that Kuwabara at an easy six feet high, and his short sandy hair was slightly waved. His shirt and pants under his doctor's overcoat was the same color as his eyes; a stony grey and his features (although it was pretty obvious he was British) seemed like the all-American idea of good looks at around thirty.

---"We are," Kurama answered, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand after switching to English himself. "Thank you for picking us up, doctor." The other returned the handshake casually and looked at the other three warily. "Right then," he sighed, letting go of Kurama's hand and sticking his own in his pocket. "I'll go take you to the clinic to meet the others. I'm Dr. Chase, by the way." On that note, the four grabbed their bags and followed Chase out to the waiting car in the loading zone.

----------

---As soon as they walked into the Clinic, a woman's voice called out in an impatient tone, "Where have you been Dr. Chase?" When the Reikai Tentai turned to look at the speaker, it was none other than our lovely Dr. Cuddy; vicious tone, business suit, Stiletto heels and all. "Who are they?" she demanded, motioning to… well, who else? Chase faltered for a moment before clearing his throat and replying, "They're, ah, the new staff. House told me to bring them directly here. I... hope that's not a problem, Dr. Cuddy."

---Cuddy scowled for a moment at him, then locked eyes with all of our Japanese friends in turn. "Right. I remember sending out messages to _two_ of them," she replied in distaste. "Who are the other two?"

---"Our original employer wished that they come along with us," Kurama interrupted, trying to think up something quickly that would make sense. "We're a four man team usually, and while Dr. Yukaito and I handle the more obvious problems, Kazuma here works our computers for us and Yusuke manages security and Clinic Duty." _Nice going Fox-boy!_ Yusuke thought as Cuddy appeared to be skeptical and gave up. Chase sighed in relief, then looked over to Kurama. "You can weave a pretty quick tale, Dr. Minamino," he said briskly, shooting a pearly grin over his shoulder before walking them to the elevator.

---Although no one noticed him, Hiei hesitated and shifted uneasily as the elevator came down to their floor. He wasn't _frightened_ of the damnable things per say; he just disliked how tight they were. When the door opened, the elevator cleared completely of its occupants (consisting of a blonde nurse and a young brunette in jeans and a plaid over shirt) and Chase stepped in. "Going up," he stated. The Spirit Detectives entered the elevator and rode it up to the fourth floor, where Dr. House's office seemed to lie in wait.

---Before they could reach the room, there came a call behind them, once more for Dr. Chase. When the team turned back, coming towards them was a young woman in a doctor's coat. Her long brunette hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, and she slowed as she met up with them, a gentle smile on her face. "There you are!" she stated, glancing at all of them. "It's great to finally meet you all."

---"Oh, hello Cameron," Chase replied, folding his arms over his chest. "Where's Foreman?" The brunette looked back to the British oncologist and rolled her eyes. "Surgery," she replied. "He should be out any minute. Have you seen House, by the way? He's not in his office, and the Clinic nurses haven't seen him." Chase shrugged, apparently not worried by this. Kurama, however, looked at the young woman with concern. "Is it usual for him to disappear like this?"

---Surprised at his concern (and the fact that he was speaking to her), Cameron caught Kurama's gaze, noting how large and gemlike his eyes seemed. "Well, actually, yes," she answered. "He'll dodge Clinic duty like it's the plague."

---"Unless it is the plague," Chase added. Cameron glared at him, then turned back to the Detectives. "Well, we may as well just wait in the office until we get a case," she said. "Come on, I'll show you the way." Walking past them, she led them down the hall, Chase at her side.

---"Is it just me, or does this House guy seem like a flake to you?" Yusuke asked, switching to Japanese while talking to Kuwabara. The taller teen grinned and nodded, replying, "Even worse than _you_, Urameshi." The human glared at his best friend, then stopped suddenly so not to crash into Kurama, who stood in front of him also at a standstill. Yusuke was about to ask what the deal was when he noticed Cameron's exasperated look. "He locked the door!" she complained to Chase, her voice more than just annoyed and upset. "What a miserable…" She sighed, then looked back to Chase. "Do you have the key?"

---The blonde shook his head, then countered, "Does Foreman?"

---"I doubt it," Cameron replied in exasperation. "Why does House have to be so-" There was a slight clicking noise behind her, and everyone looked in time to see Hiei pushing the door open and walking inside. "How did…?" Cameron asked, trailing off as she stared in disbelief at her co-worker. He had no answers, however; Chase was just as bewildered, but he walked in anyway, holding the door open for the female doctor and the rest of the Detectives, all of whom entered the office.

---Surprisingly neat, it looked as though it had belonged to a zen master before a doctor occupied it. Ficcuses stood in their pots next to the shaded window, and a paper-and-wood light sat in the corner by the door. The desk was the only thing in the room that looked cluttered; papers strewn about with no discernable order, as well as pens, files, and the occasional clipboard. Also sitting on the desk was a portable TV, a computer, and a rubber ball about half the size of a basketball. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at it all with some interest before following Chase and Cameron into the meeting room adjacent to the office. Kurama and Hiei followed behind, though Kurama had a slight smile on his face. "Was that really necessary?" he asked in Japanese, looking down at his friend.

---"Would you rather be sitting outside waiting for an unreliable pest who may or may not show up?" Hiei muttered in response, taking a stand by the window of the room as Kurama sat at the table next to Cameron. The woman smiled at him, but didn't have a chance to say anything before a young black man walked into the room as well, slipping on a doctor's coat over his surgeon's uniform. "Sorry I'm late," he said quickly. "What'd I miss?"

---"Nothing yet," Chase answered. "House ditched Clinic Duty, so we're waiting here for him."

---"Again?" The man sighed in exasperation. "I thought Cuddy found a way to keep him in here."

---"She did," Cameron replied. "He just doesn't care unless it's a case."

---"Oh, are you all talking about me? I'm _so_ honored."

((End Chapter))

Sabriel: Okay! That's the end of this chapter, so I'll toss it over to Tren!  
Trenity: But I don't want it.  
Sabriel: You're more like House, so you have to do it!  
Trenity: No!  
Sabriel: --opens blinds to show hoards of rabid fans--  
Trenity: O.O Okay… I'll do it.  
Sabriel: --smiles-- Good. Now, reviewer responses!

Nikkler – Thanks a bunch. Tren's good at that.  
Trenity: --grumbles darkly--

shadow-kun – Hey-oh J.T. Here's the update you've been begging me for. Now actually _read_ it, okay?

bloodykazekitsune – The funny stuff will happen next chapter, I assure you.  
Trenity: You're only saying that because you're making me do House.  
Sabriel: Of course! I do drama, you do humor!  
Trenity: --sighs--

Inikus – Hah! --points at Tren-- See! I _told_ you it was a good idea!  
Trenity: --glares--

Sabriel: That's all the reviews!  
Trenity: Give us more… actually don't. I don't want to write the next chapter. --gets hit upside the head with Sabriel's trademark giant rubber mallet, falls over oro-eyed--  
Sabriel: --drags her off-- Thanks readers! Please review!


End file.
